nitharosfandomcom-20200214-history
That-Place
That-Place is a rogue community, home to vigilantes, criminals, bounty hunters and scoundrels. It is “the centre point of the world” and although it is in the lands of Epsilon, it is tied to none of the factions and welcomes everyone. Although the general visitors and locals are of the unruly sort, the town features a strong community and law system, based on the chaotic system known as “Order in the Chaos” As the town is factionless, its people come from all parts of the world seeking jobs, spesificly jobs oriented around espionage, sabotage and assassination, in or against opposing factions. This drives most of the towns profit, although much of its profit also comes from Vic’s. =Order in the Chaos= The law is upheld by a bounty system, where any crime committed within the town boundaries may receive a bounty to be collected by any citizen. For (rare) extreme cases, law is upheld by the Kningtar family. =History= A long time ago the town was known as Reddansyr, a small trade town between Westgate and Starmantle. Following the destruction of Starmantle by the Eclypse member known as The Purple Drake, a mysterious benefactor purchased most of the property of the town, and founded the bar she called “Vic’s”. The popularity of Vic’s caused the town to grow in popularity and its free spirited nature protected the town from the growth of the five factions of war. Due to Vic’s being the main attraction, the bar owners quickly became the leadership of the town. In the later years, various bounty hunter guilds have appeared to promote a competitive side to the jobs posted.. =The Guilds= *The Drunken Dragon. A guild lead by a copper dragon, Karl. *The Three Horns. A guild lead by two tieflings and a half demon, Mila, Talo and Karakirr *Acquisitions Inc. Exploration and Adventuring of the highest calibre, also package delivery. *The Scouts. A guild of freelance scouts, never take their own jobs, but hire themselves to others. Because of this, there is no particular leadership. *The Greybloods. A undead and necromancy oriented guild. Unknown leader. *Grassbeard Greenskins. An orc druid and shaman guild. To’rukk Nosebeard is the leader. *M.C.E. Corp. A high industry and technology guild. Owned by Marv Callus Escher. *The Gay Elf. Shut down by Kningtar Security due to suspicious activity. =Places of note= *Vic’s: The Only Bar. A brothel, bar and general have-a-good-time place, also the town council hold their meetings here. *The Blacker Market. A catacomb network under the town, used to trade goods of very ill repute. Visitors are not allowed entry, only high ranking guild members. *Rare Exports. A store that deals only in the rarest goods. *The Morgue. Trading of corpses. *The Second and Third Wife. Two brothels, they dont do particularly well. *The Snakepits. A nursary home for Yuan-Ti. *The Pit. A well known Fight Club / Arena. Follows the same rules as Drow Arenas, except that killing is not allowed. There is strong magic that prevents accidental deaths, though a purposfull killing passes this magic. Doing this is considered murder. =Vic’s: The Only Bar= The benefactor who founded the bar did so under the ownership of a long lost friend. There is a magical safe in one of its rooms said to only open to the bar’s true owner, until such a time as that owner returns, “Vic’s” is managed by the charismatic young woman called Victoria Priapurl Celakasiron aka. Pria. =People of note= This list of characters is relevant to a cirtain campaign, and may not be accurate *Victoria Priapuril Celakasiron. Current manager of Vic’s. *Karl. The mysterious leader of The Drunken Dragon guild. Always completely wasted, he is impossible to reason with and most of the time impossible to communicate with. Nothing is known about his life before he founded his guild. *Mila and Talo. twin tieflings who run The Three Horns together with Karakirr. It is said that the demon blood in them is very recent and close. This is also evident in their appearance, they both have red skin, large back-curling horns, and a demonic tail. *Karakirr is a cambion that runs The Three Horns together with Mila and Talo, not much is known about his past before joining the guild. *To’rukk Nosebeard, Leader for Grassbeard Greenskins. *Maximillian Valentine, CEO of Acquisitions Inc. *Marv Callus Escher. CEO of M.C.E. Corp. *Jarlaxle of Bregan D’aerthe is not a resident of the town, though he has a “vacation home” here, and frequently visits, he often calls it his home away from home. *Artemis Entreri has made his appearance here a few times, most often together with Jarlaxl, though Entreri does not come here nearly as frequent. *Armand Kaltarren in his old age has settled down here with his wife and daughter-in-law to help raise her son, Dorn.